Contact the Cast
These are the official accounts and websites of the cast of House of Anubis. Note: All lists go in order by last name. Twitters Nickelodeon - The official Nickelodeon US twitter. Nickelodeon UK - The official Nickelodeon UK twitter. TeenNick - The official TeenNick twitter. House of Anubis - A fan account, but has reliable sources Tim Hopewell - Director of House of Anubis House of Anubis Wiki - The official account for this wiki. Big Moose Productions - Members: Brad and his friend Steven Norman Roger Barclay - Portrayed Rufus Zeno Oliver Biles - Portrayed Giles Winner-Freston Frances Encell - Portrayed Poppy Clarke Klariza Clayton - Portrays Joy Mercer Louisa Connolly-Burnham - Portrays Willow Jenks Tasie Dhanraj - Portrays Mara Jaffray Burkely Duffield - Portrays Eddie Miller Susy Kane - Portrays Caroline Denby Brad Kavanagh - Portrays Fabian Rutter Bobby Lockwood - Portrayed Mick Campbell Ana Mulvoy Ten - Portrays Amber Millington Nathalia Ramos - Portrayed Nina Martin Jade Ramsey - Portrays Patricia Williamson Nikita Ramsey - Portrayed Piper Williamson John Sackville - Portrays Robert Frobisher-Smythe Alex Sawyer - Portrays Alfie Lewis Alexandra Shipp - Portrays KT Rush Eugene Simon - Portrays Jerome Clarke Fan Mail Addresses Klariza Clayton: *Klariza Clayton Williamson & Holmes 51 St. Martin's Lane London WC2N 4EA UK Louisa Connolly-Burnham: *Louisa Connolly-Burnham JPA Managament, 30 Daws Hill Lane, High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK, HP111PW * Louisa Connolly-Burnham, c/o Curtis Brown Group Ltd, Haymarket House, 28-29 Haymarket, London, SW14SP, United Kingdom (This was written by Louisa herself as a caption under a photo on Instagram.) Jake Davis: *Jake Davis Fanmail 10 Wyndham Place London W1H 2PU UK Tasie Dhanraj: *Tasie Dhanraj Kelly Management Studio 13 22 Brook Mews North London W2 3BW UK Burkely Duffield: *Burkely Duffield #220- 807 Powell Street, Vancouver. BC, Canada, V6A 1H7 Frances Encell: *Frances Encell C/O Sylvia Young Agency and Theatre School, 1 Nutford Place, London, England WIH 5Y2 Brad Kavanagh: *Brad Kavanagh Red Door Actors Management 21/22 Great Castle St London, W1 GOHZ UK Bobby Lockwood: *Bobby Lockwood Sandra Singer Associates 21 Cotswold Road Westcliff on Sea Essex SS0 8AA UK Ana Mulvoy Ten: *Ana Mulvoy Ten 8383 Wilshire Blvd, Ste 1050, Beverly Hills, CA 90211, USA *Ana Mulvoy Ten Emma Engers Associates 56 Russell Court Woburn Place London, WC1H 0LW UK *Ana Mulvoy-Ten Silver Lining Entertainment 421 South Beverly Drive 7th Floor Beverly Hills, CA 90212 USA (This one was tweeted by Ana herself. It's her new one.) Nathalia Ramos: *Nathalia Ramos c/o Leverage Management 3030 Pennsylvania Ave Santa Monica, CA 90404 Jade Ramsey: *Jade Ramsey Debi Allen Associates 22 Torrington Place London WC1E 7HP UK Alex Sawyer: *Alex Sawyer Waring and McKenna 44 Maiden Lane Covent Garden London WC2E 7LN UK Eugene Simon: *Eugene Simon United Agents Ltd. 12-26 Lexington Street London, W1F 0LE UK Facebook House of Anubis Louisa Connolly-Burnham Burkely Duffield Brad Kavanagh Bobby Lockwood Nathalia Ramos Alex Sawyer Eugene Simon Ana Mulvoy-Ten Instagrams Oliver Biles Louisa Connolly-Burnham Tasie Dhanraj Brad Kavanagh Bobby Lockwood Ana Mulvoy Ten Nathalia Ramos Jade Ramsey Nikita Ramsey Alex Sawyer Alexandra Shipp Eugene Simon Vines Bobby Lockwood Brad Kavanagh Alex Saywer Tumblr Ana Mulvoy-Ten Brad Kavanagh Louisa Connolly-Burnham Nathalia Ramos YouTube Oliver Biles Frances Encell Claudia Jessie Brad Kavanagh Alex Sawyer Alexandra Shipp WooWoos (Tasie's former band) Eugene Simon Snapchat Ana Mulvoy-Ten: anamulvoyten Nathalia Ramos: nathalia73 Others Brad's MySpace Brad's SoundCloud Big Moose Productions' Facebook Big Moose Productions' Official Website Brad's Official Website Eugene Simon's Official Website Alexandra Shipp's Official Website Claudia Jessie's MySpace Claudia Jessie's SoundCloud E-Mail Alex's E-Mail: alex@alexsawyer.com Brad's E-mail: tracey@the-reddoor.co.uk Category:House of Anubis Category:Cast